


Valentine’s Day

by brenforelsket



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brenforelsket/pseuds/brenforelsket
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Valentine’s Day

Trivial meetings to work out minor expedition details were never something you enjoyed about being a squad leader, you had other things to prepare for and a team that needed your attention. Hange had insisted on working through a titan capture plan and she's been off on a tangent for the last several minutes, telling a story you’ve all heard before. 

Your leg bounces with impatience under the table and you sink further into your seat, your eyes scanning the room lazily; it’s an unusually warm February day, and the windows are open, allowing for fresh air to come into the normally stuffy room and the open curtains bring in the midday sun light. Sitting around you are other captains and squad leaders, most of whom look just as unamused at Hanges story and are antsy to get out of here. 

Your eyes wander towards the front of the table where the Commander sits and his alluring blue eyes catch yours, he raises an eyebrow and smirks at you for your lazy posture. You quickly sit up, giving him a pleading glance as you do and point at Hange who continues to ramble.

He shakes his head and clears his throat, politely asking Hange to conclude the meeting.

She acknowledges with a nod. “Let me know if you have any questions. Commander, do you have anything else?”

He dismisses everyone when he has nothing further to say, immediately beginning to flip through paperwork as the others leave the room until it's only Hange, Levi, Erwin and you.

Levi and Hange talk among themselves as you approach the top of the table. “Commander, have you gotten the chance to sign those new equipment orders for me?” You ask, leaning against the edge of the table next to him. 

“Somewhere in here, yes,” he doesn’t look up as he answers and continues flipping through the larger stack of papers in front of him. You wait patiently, looking outside the window; you can’t see much but the sky is beautiful today, not a cloud in sight. 

“So!” Hange exclaims from behind you and throws an arm around your shoulders. “What do you two have planned for Valentines day? Any fun plans? A date perhaps?” She raises her eyebrows mischievously and her grip around your shoulders tighten. You pray Erwin is too busy going through papers to notice her ridiculous expression.

You know what she’s implying, even though you’ve told her countless times it isn’t going to happen.

“Come on,” she says when you don’t answer after a short moment. “You’re telling me neither of you have plans? Even Levi has a date!”

“Don’t drag me into this,” Levi introjects from the other side of the room and immediately goes back to what he was doing. 

“All I’m saying is, it’s nice to have fun on Valentines day and you two should do something.” She grabs onto Erwins shoulder with her free hand but he doesn’t pay attention to her.

“Maybe you should do something Hange,” you tease. “And I’m not talking about a date with a titan.”

Erwin snickers at your joke and looks up from the stack of papers apologetically. “Sorry Y/n, I don’t have the papers. They must be at my office, come by later to get them.”

“Will do.” You shrug Zoes arm off your shoulders and start to walk away but she grabs back onto you.

“Walk with me to my office,” she demands, pushing you out the door and towards her office before you can protest. 

“Hange, what the hell are-” you begin but she quickly interrupts and grabs onto your arm. 

“Why don’t you ask Erwin out for Valentines day?” She suggests but keeps talking before you can answer. “Just as friends or as more. Don’t you think it would be nice?” 

“Zoe,” you exhaled in slight frustration, not wanting to explain to her why you wouldn’t do that because she already knows why. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” She sounds frustrated too, an unusual sight from her. “What do you have to lose?”

“It’s not about what I have to lose,” you retort. “You know that, Erwin and I alread-”

“I know you and Erwin are dead set on not being together because you don’t know when either of you will be dying,” she sighs and continues to lead to her office with your arms linked. “But, I don’t think that’s a reason to not enjoy time together while you have it.”

You know she means well but it was so much more complicated than that. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do but we have already decided that we couldn’t be together. Besides, we’ve both moved on.”

She laughs. “No one believes that, not even you.” 

“Alright, maybe I haven’t,” you admit, not totally knowing for certain if Erwin is in the same position. “But things are good between us. I don’t want to mess that up or complicate it.”

“So go out as friends. You are friends, aren’t you?” She argues and comes to a stop outside her office door.

“Yes, but-” her hand tightens around your arm. 

“Not ‘buts’ Y/n.” She releases your arm and begins to unlock her office door. “Valentine's Day is a magical day of love, for friends and lovers. The worst he will say is no, I doubt he will though.” She whispers the last part and you only barely hear it, your heart fluttering slightly at the thought of spending the day with Erwin.

“I’ll think about it,” you try to reason with her, even though you still don’t think it’s a good idea and you don’t really intend to consider it.

“Don’t think, only do!”

* * *

Even though you didn’t want to, you think about what Zoe said as you work with your team throughout the day and into the evening.

Yes, you hadn’t moved on from Erwin since falling for him in the Training Corp as cadets and you aren’t sure why you tried to tell her you had. Hange was your best friend, she knew more than anyone that you hadn’t; she's seen the stolen glances and lingering touches between you throughout the years and she’s been by your side through almost every time you would deny yourself the happiness you felt with the Commander. 

Despite that though, things between you and the handsome blonde were good, really good. After some awkwardness and long conversations about how love complicated the job, friends became the new normal, ignoring your feelings came along with that but after more time, it became easier to do. 

You weren’t sure what Hange was up to pushing the subject this year, out of all years. You’d spent many Valentine's days alone and this one wasn’t any different. She’d normally push you to try to do something but never to this extent, right in front of Erwin- though you’re sure that she’s talked to him about this in private too. They’ve been friends for just as long, if not longer than you and Zoe. She stayed out of the middle of whatever it was you had, or more so didn’t have, with Erwin for a while but she always thought it was dumb and she was never scared to tell either of you that but only recently did she start to pry more, to push more.

Going out as friends, was that such a bad idea? You’ve questioned it all day and you still are as you make your way to Erwin's office for your equipment paperwork later that night. Friends you could do, you’ve been friends for years and that didn’t need to change, Valentine’s day with friends could be harmless.

You knock on the heavy wood door twice.

“Come in,” Erwin responds and you step inside his office. He looks busy with papers piled up high on his desk but he seems relaxed; his chest strap unbuckled, white shirt unbuttoned one more button than usual and his green bolo tie hangs loosely around his neck. A welcoming smile that makes your heart skip a beat comes across his face when he notices it’s you. “Good evening Y/n.”

“Evening Commander,” you smile back and take a seat in front of his desk. “I’m here for those papers,” you hate to come and talk about only formalities though. “How’s your night going?”

“Busy, as usual but it’s not so bad,” he answers, flipping through some papers before coming across yours and handing them to you.

“Thank you,” you reach for the papers, your eyes meeting and your fingers brushing against his, sending a tingle up your arm. Your eyes linger on his for a moment after you pull away, you’d almost forgotten how mesmerising they were and how easy it was to get lost in the never ending blue.

Even though you have what you need and you’ve now broken eye contact, you stay in your seat. Your heart is racing as you stare into the candle light that flickers besides his desk, Hanges voice ringing through your ears ‘what do you have to lose?’

“Y/n?” Erwin's voice breaks you from your thoughts. “Are you-”

“Do you want to go out?” You blurt out before you can bite your tongue. You both look surprised and you’re sure your expression is only confusing him further. “On Valentines day, I mean.” You try to calm your nerves. The question is already out, can’t back track now but you can do your best to not make it weird. “As friends?”

It’s been so long since you’ve felt this nervous about talking to him and you aren’t sure what’s got you so worried. It’s just as friends, you’ve been friends for a long time, it’s okay.

He chuckles, pink barely tinting his cheeks. “I’d like that.”

Your heart rate doesn’t steady but you’re relieved to not be rejected. “What should we do? What do friends even do on Valentine's Day?” You hadn’t meant for that last question to come out, are you pushing the friendship part too much? No.. it’s probably a good thing you do so he doesn’t think you want more, even if you might want more.

“Do you trust me?” He asks, as if the answer isn’t obvious. 

“Of course,” you assure him with a smile, although you don’t know what he’s thinking or planning.

“Then leave it to me.”

* * *

You don’t dare tell Hange of your new Valentine's Day plans with the Commander, she may have talked you into asking him but it’s better to not let her get carried away with any ideas. 

It’s just your luck she has a busy day with her team so she doesn’t catch you sneaking away from the mess hall after lunch to go into town. Your team is on another assignment that you aren’t needed for so you have some down time and with Valentine's Day being tomorrow and the fact you have a date, you have some errands to run.

Erwin may have insisted that you let him plan your date but you couldn’t let him pay for everything and show up empty handed. You weren’t sure what it is you would even be doing, Erwin hadn’t said anything about what he had in mind and you haven’t seen him since you asked him out last night but wine and baked goods never hurt.

It’s a busy day in town, lots of people bustle in the streets buying flowers and other trinkets for their sweethearts. It’s a small joy to celebrate a holiday within the walls and even though you normally don’t care for this particular holiday, you’re starting to see why people may enjoy it; it’s nice to have plans with someone who means something special to you. You smile softly the entire time you shop, thoughts of Erwin running through your head.

Not on your list of stops but it pulls you in regardless, you find yourself in a small bookshop. It’s been so long since you’ve picked up a book, being a squad leader kept your schedule busy and there wasn’t much down time as is but it was something you enjoyed and something Erwin and you bonded over as cadets. 

As you browse the isles, a particular book catches your eyes. You’d recognize the green spine and gold lettering anywhere. It’s a book you and Erwin had mentioned you both read and loved dearly but left your copy at home when you joined the military. Erwins likely since bought a copy but there’s also a chance he hasn’t, so you purchase it. 

It’s a little later than you hoped when you finally get back to the castle and you try to hurry to your quarters before someone, Hange, catches you with your arms full of items that seem suspicious. 

The hallways are abnormally quiet and you almost make it to your quarters without running into anyone but right outside your door stands a tall familiar figure. 

“Hello Commander,” you greet Erwin, trying to hide your bags behind your back. 

“Good evening Y/n,” he replies with a smile, his eyes drifting around to your hands behind you but you try to play it off like it’s nothing.

You look between him and your door. “What’s up?”

“I was…” he rubs the back of his neck. You want to say you know better but it almost seems as if the normally stoic blonde is nervous. “I came by to talk about tomorrow.”

Your stomach starts to feel tight and you immediately jump to the worst. “Do we need to cancel? I know being commander keeps you busy.”

“No, no. I’ve cleared my schedule for our date-” your face gets hot quickly at his words“-I know it’s a little late, but is 8 okay?” He asks.

“That’s great. Neither of us are relieved of our duties for Valentine's Day after all,” you chuckle, which he returns. 

He stands there for a moment like he has more to say but holds himself back. “I’ll see you then,” he starts to walk away but quickly turns around as if he forgot something. “Oh, and bring your ODM gear,” he says it so innocently with a wide toothy smile before turning back around.

You're almost too distracted by his smile and the way his eyes sparkle behind it to register what he just said. “Wait, what?” You question but he doesn’t answer. You watch as he walks away, catching the smirk on his face as he does.

“Bring your ODM gear for what?” The curious voice of Hange rings from behind you not even a moment after Erwin disappears from view.

You jump in surprise, “Hange! What the hell?!”

“Well, I was going to go get some food, then I saw you and Erwin talking and I may have overhead a bit.” She has the biggest smile on her face and her brown eyes are wide with excitement. 

“What all did you hear?” You try your best to act nonchalantly, opening your bedroom door and not bringing attention to the bags in your other hand. You quickly place the items in the corner and leave, making your way to the mess hall with your friend.

“I heard enough,” she gloats.

“We’re going out as friends and that’s it,” you argue, as if you need to justify yourself to her, or maybe it’s a reminder for yourself, deep down you’re wishing for it to be more.

“I know,” she smiles sincerely. “I’m glad.” 

You look at her with knitted brows, you were expecting her to pry more, imply that there should be more going on but she doesn't say anything else about it and doesn’t bring it up through dinner, although Erwin, your longing feelings for him and the million other emotions you feel about your date is all that’s on your mind during the night.

You question if what Hange said is right and if you’ve been too stubborn to see it till now. Why shouldn’t you enjoy the time you do have together, before it’s too late and was Erwin starting to feel the same? He seemed unusually nervous earlier, was that because of you? And why the hell wasn’t Hange prying like normal? She likey talked to Erwin too, maybe that’s what’s got him so nervous, though you can’t imagine what she said to make the Commander feel nervous.

It’s late when you and Zoe leave the mess hall and head back to your rooms. Most others on this side of the officers quarters have gone to bed, yours and Hange small giggles and boots hitting the floor are the only sound through the stillness of the night.

“Hange..” You look down at your feet and take in a deep breath. “Thanks. For encouraging me to ask Erwin out for Valentine's Day.” 

“I just want you to be happy and I know that Erwin makes you happy.” You really did have a great best friend who always looked out for you. “But for what it’s worth, I think you should stop being scared to love him.”

* * *

It’s an incredibly stressful and long day with your team, most of them have Valentine's day plans like yourself but there was a lot of work to be done before any of you could leave. Even though it’s been a busy day, Hange words are heavy on your mind.

‘Stop being scared to love him.’

You didn’t think you were scared, scared was something you felt on the battlefield, not towards your own feelings for a person. You thought you knew that for sure but as your mind wanders more and your date gets closer, you think maybe it is fear that drives you apart. After all, you and Erwin both said that because you didn’t know when you were going to die, you shouldn’t get involved but now you’re starting to think you only said that because you are scared. You’re scared to lose him and have it hurt that much worse but now you think maybe you were wrong; that it will hurt worse now because you spent your whole life denying yourselves the pleasure of spending the time you do have together. The thought lingers on your mind all day.

When your body hits your mattress, you start to worry that whatever Erwin has planned for tonight is going to be exhausting, he did ask that you bring your ODM gear and in this state you won't be able to keep up with him. More than that though, you’re worried that you’ve come to your senses about your feelings and how you're done being scared too late. Is it worth bringing up to Erwin? What if he doesn’t feel the same?

You try not to let the questions plague your mind too much after resting for a bit and when you start to pick out an outfit. It’s not often you dress in something that isn’t your Scouts uniform but you have a few things to pick from that will still allow you to wear your gear when needed and also feel cute in.

It’s a few minutes before 8 when you put your shoes on and grab your things, ready to head for Erwins office. Your heart starts to beat out of your chest as your hand wraps around the door handle, could tonight change everything? 

You take a deep breath and pull the door open, ready for whatever awaits you tonight.

To your surprise, Erwin is outside, his fist ready to knock on your door. He looks incredibly handsome, dressed in a light gray button up and a black jacket that fits his broad shoulders perfectly.

“Hi-” you both say at the same time and then laugh. 

“You look beautiful,” Erwin says, grabbing the bags holding your gifts and ODM gear from you and holding out his free arm for you to grab.

You feel the heat rising to your face when you lace your arm under his and grab onto his forearm. “So do you..” You gulp down your anxieties, you’ve known this man forever, no need to make a fool of yourself. “I mean you look handsome.”

He chuckles sweetly and brings his arm with your hand on it closer to him, pulling you in. “Thank you.”

You walk quietly for a moment but the silence isn’t awkward, it’s comforting just being in each other's presence. 

“Where are we going?” You ask after exiting the barracks. 

“To the stables, for now,” he says playfully, having no intention of giving you any more clues as to your destination.

You walk past many Survey Corp members on your way to the stables and try not to pay attention to their stares, distracting yourself by talking to Erwin about your day. He doesn’t seem bothered or fazed by their looks, he’d look as stoic as normal if it weren’t for the closed smile on his lips.

When you get the stables, his white horse and your brown horse are saddled and tied up outside.

“Horses and ODM gear?” You raise an eyebrow at him. 

“You’ll see,” he smirks.

Your ride though the town is slow but it gives you the chance to talk. Erwin has always been easy to talk to so you have no trouble passing the time. You admire the way he looks riding so casually and carefree, it’s not often you see him like this. 

When you’re out of the city, your light trot becomes a full gallop through the grassy fields as the sun starts to go down. The warm night air feels amazing on your face and through your light shirt, it’s been so long since you’ve been able to ride and enjoy the world around you. 

You glance at Erwin and catch him staring at you. He quickly draws away when your eyes meet but he doesn’t hide the wide smile that falls on his face as he rides forward.

“We’re almost there,” he states after a little while longer and spurs his horse to go faster. 

You laugh as he passes you and quickly try to catch up, genuinely having no idea where you are going, the only thing close to here was the wall. 

But that’s exactly where you stop and tie the horses to a nearby tree. 

“Are we going up the wall?”

“We are,” he grins and hands you your ODM gear before strapping on his own. 

When you get to the top, on the other side of the wall is a beautiful sunset behind rolling hills and large trees. You’ve seen this place before, but never from this height or this time of day when the sky is painted with yellows and oranges. It won't last much longer though, the sun will set any minutes now.

“This is breathtaking,” you say in awe, not able to take your eyes off the scene in front of you as you start to unbuckle your gear. 

When you finally break away from the beautiful scene in front of you, looking in Erwins direction, he’s standing a few feet away from you holding a beautiful bouquet of your favorite flowers and behind him lays a blanket surrounded by unlit candles and a basket. 

“Wow, Erwin this…” You’re speechless but he doesn’t mind and takes over.

“Happy Valentines Day Y/n, it’s not much but-”

“No,” you interrupt, making your way onto the blanket and looking at him with wide, sparkling eyes. “It’s perfect.” 

“I thought you might like it,” he admits happily and begins lighting the candles around you.

“When in the world did you get time to set this up?”

“I made some time. My life is mostly work but not all work,” he jokes.

He takes a seat next to you on the blanket and you immediately scoot closer to him so you're sitting almost shoulder to shoulder. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic.” You bump your shoulder into his arm and linger close.

“Well, there are plenty of things you don’t know about me then.” He pulls away for a moment to grab the basket and pulls out two glasses, a bottle of wine and a small rectangle box.

You watch and share wine and a box of chocolates as the sun finally sets, the moon and stars starting to shine clear and bright above you. 

Maybe it’s the wine or the way the stars twinkle in the night sky but something about tonight feels different, you feel different; like you aren’t scared of what could be and that this is exactly where you were meant to be. It gives you the courage to inch closer and you wonder if Erwin might be feeling the same when his arm comes around you and pulls you even closer to him, your head leaning against his chest as you talk and laugh. 

His face lights up in surprise and adoration when he unwraps the book you bought and recognizes the green cover immediately. “I can’t believe you remembered after all these years.” He flips through a few pages before looking up at you with an expression you can’t quite make out but it’s sweet and welcoming all the same.

“Of course I did,” you blush. “There are plenty of things I do know about you, you know.”

He lays the book next to him and reaches out for you, grabbing onto your arms and guiding you between his legs. You lay with your back against his chest and his head resting on top of yours, one arm wrapped around your waist.

You aren’t totally sure what time it is now, hours must have passed but you could stay laying in his arms under the silver, radiant moonlight all night. 

It’s the first time you’ve let yourself feel happiness with Erwin like this in a long time and you don’t want it to end, not now and not in the future. “Erwin..” You take a deep breath, trying to steady your racing heart, sitting up so you’re facing him. “I try not to let Hange talk me into crazy things but..” You see his eyes searching your face, looking between your eyes and your lips and it only makes your heart race more. “Erwin I love you and I-”

He grabs onto your face with both hands, bringing it close to his, your lips brushing together as he speaks. “I love you Y/n.”

His fingers move from your cheeks to the back of your head as he pulls you in closer, pressing his lips to yours gently. The world around you stops and your heart steadies as your kisses become more passionate, your hands finding their way behind his neck, pulling him closer into you.

The only thing you can focus on are his lips on yours and how long you’ve waited for this and now that you have it, you weren’t going to give it up. 

You’re both smiling happily when you pull away for air, cheeks burning and eyes filled with tender affection.

“Did Hange get to you too?” You chuckle and lay on your back, looking up at the night sky and Erwin lays next to you but his eyes are on you and you alone. 

“She did.” His hand finds yours and he laces your fingers in his. “But all she did was make me realize what I knew all along.” 

Hange was right after all, Valentine's Day is a magical day for love.


End file.
